A monster in NY city
by skatergirl84
Summary: I watched clover field a few days ago and thought it would be good to use in a csi ny story so here goes.... warning character death in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the movie clover field I had the idea to use the plot for a csi ny story enjoy **

_Mac Stella and the team are in the lab going over some evidence when Mac looks over at Stella and sees her yawn "Stella this is your third double shift this week why don't you go home and get some sleep"_

_Stella looks at Mac and the team "well if you really don't need me she replies I will go thanks" she smiles to the rest of them and heads to the locker room to get changed and heads home. _

_Stella enters her apartment and decides to have a relaxing bath and head for bed she runs the bath and starts to get undressed when she hears a all mighty crash filled with fear she grabs her glock and heads to the sitting room._

_Just then she sees some sort of monster pass the window its huge and she is frozen with fear just as she grabs her cell phone the apartment block starts to shake and debris falls all around her at that point Stella is knocked out._

_Over on the other side of the city Danny comes running in to the lab "guys you had better take a look at this" all the team look at his with blank expressions what's going on Danny Mac asks Danny try's to reply while catching his breath._

_He pants "the north side of the city is in ruins some sort of monster is running loose its all over the news"_

_Just then Mac decides to head to the roof to get a better look followed by his team when they get there what greets them is something they could never imagine half of the city is in flames buildings are collapsing and people are running around screaming just then they see something large fly threw the air._

"_Wow get down Mac shouts to the rest of the team" as the flying object narrowly misses the team and the crime lab it lands on the building opposite._

"_Was that the statue of liberty's head "Sheldon asks "I think it was" replies a stunned and scared Lindsay what the hell is happening she sobs, just then Danny wraps his arms around her "hey its ok we are safe here and we will find out soon what that thing is" he shouts over Lindsay's shoulder when the monster comes in to view._

_Just then more objects fly towards the crime lab building, everyone off the roof now Mac shouts as the team make there way down stairs the roof starts to collapse…………._

**Well if you have watched clover field you will know the story but I'm changing it hope you like it and can read it ok RnR if you wish to thanks xxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mac slowly opens his eyes and tries to get his bearings he realises that he can see up threw the ceiling into the night sky._

_At that point the feels a warm liquid run down the side of his face which he realises its blood his blood as he sits up he scans the corridor well what's left of it there is bricks wood beams and lots of dust everywhere. _

_He sees Danny just a few yards form him and gently nudges him "Danny can you hear me its Mac" Just then Danny opens his eyes and coughs "Yeh Mac I hear you what happened"._

"_It looks like the roof has collapsed are you injured "Mac asks "I don't think so came Danny's reply where's Sheldon and Lindsay"_

_Just then they hear a voice from the other side of the corridor "Mac Danny we are over here" replies Sheldon ,as Mac and Danny look to see where the voice came from they see Sheldon and Lindsay huddled together._

"_Are you two ok" asks Mac, "I think I have broke my arm" replies Lindsay but other than that we are both fine. _

_Just then they hear more destruction happening out side," we need to get out of here" says Mac lets go. As the team try to get out of the half destructed building they have no Idea if the other members of the team are alive or if they are the only ones left._

_Back in her apartment Stella slowly awakes and realises that she cant move she is pinned to her wall and just yards from her is a gaping hole with a 200 feet drop below she shudders at the thought and thinks of how she can get out._

_Just then she hears a noise from inside the apartment she looks up and sees one of those monsters looking at her just then it run towards her, in a quick movement she has her glock in had and aiming for the creature she fires two shots and kills the thing which lands just inches form her I need to get help she mutters and tries to get her cell which is lying next to her._

_She dial 's Mac's no but gets no answer shit she shouts and wonders how she is ever going to get out of here alive , she closes her eyes and as she hears people screaming in the street below she hope's that wherever Mac and the team are that they are safe._

**Well RnR if you like good and bad points always welcome thanks …………….**

**Here is the next chapter I have a great ending in mind just the middle part I need to figure out……….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 hope you like it xx**

_Mac and the team make it safely out of the crime lab building and it to the street where they are met by total ciaos the national guard are ushering people to safety out of the city people are screaming and buildings are collapsing all around them._

"_Mac we need to get out of the city" Danny shouts over all the noise "I know lets go as they join a group of people who are being escorted out of the city they see flack ahead of them in the crowd._

_Just then the team start to cross over the Brooklyn bridge, Flack Lindsay shouts over here as flack turns around he sees the team and heads towards them. _

_As he gets closer to them the bridge starts to shake and the monster comes into view people start running and screaming run Mac shouts to the team as Lindsay Danny Sheldon and Mac start to run they don't realise that Don is not with them._

_The team make it off the bridge and turn around to see it collapsing just then they spot dons face in the crowd as he disappears out of view "Oh no Mac gasps" as he suddenly realises that he has lost one of his team and a good friend the team all look on shocked , but they don't have time to grieve as the monster comes into view again the team run for cover in to a near by shop as the huddle inside they watch the devastation just the Mac's cell phone starts to ring._

_He looks at the caller id "Its Stella you guys" as he answers it "Stella are you ok he is met by silence Stella are you there he shouts a little louder . Just then he hears her sob "Mac help me I'm trapped in my apartment " _

"_Its ok Stella Mac soothes ill get you don't worry he says I'm on my way" Just then the cell phone dies dam Mac shouts no battery life we need to get to Stella's she needs our help he turns at looks at the team._

_She lives on the opposite side of the city Sheldon replies how are you going to get there with that thing out there" I don't know answers Mac but I love her and have to tell her" the team all look stunned at Mac's confession ._

_As they leave the shop Mac spots a subway stop "that's how we will get to her he points we travel underground" the team start to make there way across the street when one of those little monsters appear "oh shit Danny whispers as he tries to alert the team just then one of the team is attacked and falls to the ground " Mac pulls his gun and kills the monster lets go we need to get to safety as he and the rest of the team help there injured friend into the subway and head to help Stella._

**Well one of the team has died and another injured who is it have not decided yet well its not Mac you know that much hope you liked it RnR if you wish and thanks for all the reviews I have had so far for this and my other story my brain is working over time just now keeping these going but I love it xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the next chap enjoy….**

_As the team enter the subway station they lay there injured friend on the ground "Danny kneels down Lindsay are you ok can you hear me " Lindsay opens her eyes what happened she asks a little confused"_

"_One of those monsters tried to attack you but Mac shot it before it bit you so you should be ok" "Thanks Mac Lindsay smiles as stands up" she hurt her arm as she fell and has a few cuts but nothing serious._

_Mac looks at a subway map " If we head down this line to 34__th__ ST station it will take us near to Stella's apartment the team make there way down the dark subway un sure of what lies ahead they can hear all sorts of noises coming from the street above ._

_Mac is walking in front with Sheldon a few steps behind are Lindsay and Danny are holding hands not saying a word up ahead they hear a noise and see a small light just then two men appear stop they shout " We are NYPD we need to get to 34 station Mac replies " Just then the men come into view they are soldiers "We cant let you go out there its to dangerous you must come with us and join the rest of the people we are evacuating the city" "I'm going to help my friend came Macs reply she needs me" The men look at each other "You said you where NYPD one asks" " Yes crime lab answers Sheldon "So you have weapons then " Yes comes a grouped reply" "Ok we will escort you to 34 station and then you are on your own" Thanks Mac replies as he walks past the men"_

_Back in her apartment Stella is still trapped and is thinking back over the years she has known Mac_

"_**I was there when Claire died in 9/11 to support him He was there when I was attacked by Frankie I was there when he was trapped in the building that got blown up and stayed with him when flack was in hospital He was there when I had my HIV scare and held me close to him I was there when the court case for Clayton was going on and supported Mac threw it. We where both there held hostage in the labs drug raid He grabbed me from behind and saved me from the Irish gang, I was the first to hug him when he came out of the lab after it exploded . When Payton wrote him the letter saying it was over I helped him threw it and when my apartment burnt down he offered me his spare room. WE are always there for each other I love you Mac she whispers and hopes that he is safe and that he will come to her rescue soon so she can hold him and say I love you"**_

_Back in the subway there is silence as the team and the two soldiers make there way down the tracks when all of a sudden one of the monsters appears and grabs a soldier the others get there weapons out and fire but its no use the monster is gone leaving a trail of blood and a few limbs "I'm going to be sick Lindsay says as she turns the other way" The rest of the team look at each other" We need to get out of here says Mac its not safe just then they see a exit 32 station "Here he can get up in to the street and walk the two blocks to Stella's Mac says to his team who are following close behind. _

_When they walk in to the street it is deserted no people no noise it's a ghost town you can hear the faint cry's of scared people over town and are assuming that's where the monster is._

_Lets go urges Mac as they start to run the few blocks to Stella's just as the turn the corner into Stella's street they see he apartment leaning to one side against the one next to it and the first few floors are crushed "Oh no Mac gasps as he runs toward the building we need to get in there " Sheldon runs behind him Mac if you go in there you will not get out you are better going in to that one and crossing in to Stella's building on the roof he points to the area where the two buildings are joining._

_Mac looks back "Danny I want you and Lindsay to stay here while me and Sheldon go get Stella "But Mac Lindsay tries to protest " Lindsay stay here Mac repeats._

_Just the Mac and Sheldon enter the building while Lindsay and Danny hold each other and try to stay in a safe place out of sight of the monster._

_As they climb the building Mac is hoping that Stella is ok and wonders if anyone can survive this, they reach the roof the buildings when they look down there is a 200 feet drop below and over the New York skyline there is flames burning the monster is just in view and helicopters are flying over head, "lets go as Mac walks over to the next building followed by Sheldon._

_They arrive at what should be Stella's corridor and apartment the walk inside there is bricks and wood beams everywhere and lots of dust as Mac enters the living room he sees a figure pinned against the wall her head is down and eyes closed._

"_Stella he gasps and walks over to here Stella its me Mac can you hear me sweetheart he whispers and kisses her head hoping that she will respond "_

"_I hear you she mumbles and looks at Mac that you for coming she smiles and kissed his lips so softly" I love you Stella Mac replies I always have "I love you to she smiles" Can you get this off me please as Sheldon walks forward he and Stella look at each other there needs to be no words as each other knows what they are thinking that either person is ok and that they are glad to see them._

_Mac Stella and Sheldon make there way out of one building and into another Stella is helped by Mac as she has injured her leg. _

_As the walk out side Mac looks for Danny and Lindsay" Guys he whispers loudly" there is no reply as they walk over to where they last saw them they see blood on the ground and Danny's glasses next to it._

"_Oh no Sheldon gasps where are they" he looks at Mac and Stella they don't speak they just think as to where there friends could be" We cant lose these two we have all ready lost Don to this monster thinks Sheldon. _

_As the three friends start to walk un sure where to and unsure what to expect …………………_

_**Oh where has Danny and Lindsay gone hope you enjoyed this RnR please is you want to that is If you have any ideas of what should happen to Lindsay and Danny let me know and ill try put it in the storyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
